


Наблюдатель

by Vivenn, wtfsb16



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivenn/pseuds/Vivenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfsb16/pseuds/wtfsb16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рик не знал, что такого ужасного он успел совершить в своей недолгой жизни, чтобы стать ангелом-хранителем Хизури Куона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наблюдатель

**Название:** Наблюдатель  
**Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
**Бета:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
**Размер:** мини, 1 269 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Рик, Тсуруга Рен (Хизури Куон)/Могами Кьёко  
**Категория:** гет  
**Жанр:** юмор, драма  
**Рейтинг:** PG  
**Краткое содержание:** Рик не знал, что такого ужасного он успел совершить в своей недолгой жизни, чтобы стать ангелом-хранителем Хизури Куона.  
**Размещение:** После деанона - только со ссылкой на автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Skip Beat 2016 - "Наблюдатель"

Рик не знал, что такого ужасного он успел совершить в своей недолгой жизни, чтобы стать ангелом-хранителем Хизури Куона. Серьезно, раньше из-за этого пацана в его квартире всегда был почти неисчерпаемый запас анальгетиков, успокоительных средств и алкоголя. Куон был талантлив во многих аспектах. Особенно в тех, которые вызывали приступы мигрени у его друга и наставника. А теперь Рик должен продолжать его оберегать еще и после собственной смерти!

Хотя, учитывая тот факт, что на реальный мир Рик не имел никакого влияния, это задание было за гранью фантастики. В конце концов, Куон слабо прислушивался к советам Рика, пока тот был еще жив. Наивно было полагать, что его смерть могла хоть что-то изменить. 

Куон все еще оставался мокрой курицей и бежал от своих проблем. Размах побега же теперь эволюционировал, приобрел мировой масштаб и перекинулся на другой континент. Там Куон накинул маску идеального джентльмена и делал вид, что не живет конфликтом со своим прошлым и не захлебывается от чувства вины.

Итак, Рик стал бесплотном зрителем посредственной жизни актера-трудоголика Тсуруги Рена. Загробная жизнь Рика была полным отстоем.

А потом на горизонте появилась ОНА.

***

Рик не знал, как этой Кьёко удалось пробить привычную вежливую маску Куона, но он был ей крайне благодарен. Можно сказать, что он даже восхищался этой девушкой и ее силой воли. Вот уж кто твердо стоял на своих двоих. Именно поэтому происходящее его страшно бесило.

— Серьезно, Куон? Нет, серьезно?! — негодовал Рик. — В тебя должен был прилететь долбанный камень, чтобы ты начал относиться к этой девушке по-человечески? Какого черта?! — в последнее время ему все чаще хотелось отвесить своему другу хороший подзатыльник.

Рик не был идиотом. А еще он очень хорошо знал Куона. Поэтому наблюдая за его реакцией, Рик смог разработать неплохую теорию относительно этих двоих. Наличие же наводящие вопросов самого Куона развеяло последние сомнения. Похоже, эта парочка действительно знала друг друга в детстве, и… 

— Принц эльфов, Куон, правда? — поморщился Рик. — Тебе стоит прекратить быть таким засранцем. Иначе ты навеки похеришь образ героя в глазах этой милахи.

***

У Рика никак не получалось взять себя в руки. Его буквально сложило от хохота.

— Куон, долбанная ты диснеевская принцесса, мне кажется, сбылась твоя давняя мечта! Петух дает тебе советы о любви! — Рик был близок к тому, чтобы начать рыдать от смеха. 

А самое прекрасное в этой ситуации было то, что в костюме курицы была та самая девушка. А значит, сейчас Куон косвенно признавался ей в любви.

К сожалению, у Кьёко с пониманием намёков дела обстояли еще хуже, чем у самого Куона. Эта парочка поистине стоила друг друга.

Рику было жаль, что ему негде раздобыть попкорн. Потому что жизнь этих двоих была покруче любых мелодрам.

Хорошо, что живот бесплотного тела не мог болеть.

***

Рику эта ситуация очень быстро перестала казаться забавной.

Когда он понял, что Куон на полном серьезе считал, что не достоин счастья, Рик провел неделю, нон-стоп крича прямо в ухо этому придурку.

— Какого хрена?! Если у тебя время для сожаления, потрать его лучше на свидание с любимой девушкой, идиота ты кусок!!!

Не то чтобы это возымело хоть какой-то эффект. Но самому Рику стало на порядок легче. 

Рик, разумеется, знал, что Куон винил себя в его смерти. Это было тупо. Еще тупее было то, что Куон решил осознанно лишить себя счастья. Хотя он и раньше был долбанным мучеником, это уже выходило за любые рамки. Кроме того, с какого перепуга он решил, что страдать должен именно любовный фронт?! 

Ну да, тот несчастный случай разлучил их с Тиной. Ну да, Тина на эмоциях переборщила с обвинениями. Но логика Куона все еще была за гранью понимания Рика. 

Возможно, Рик был предвзят, но он всегда считал Тину умной и смелой девушкой. Поэтому-то и был уверен, что та, в конце концов, пожалела бы о сказанном и обязательно бы извинилась и предложила собственную поддержку ошарашенному и потерянному подростку. Вот только Куон после той роковой ночи сам старался всеми силами её избегать. А потом и вовсе переехал в другую страну, где добился невероятных успехов, хороня свою личную жизнь.

Рику было искренне жаль босса и менеджера Куона, которые всеми силами пытались пихнуть того навстречу любви. 

Куон всегда был редкостным упрямцем. Сейчас же он стал упрямой собакой на сене и ревностно отгонял от бедной наивной девушки всех потенциальных ухажеров. 

И нет, Рик не считал это прогрессом.

***

Рик был вынужден посмотреть правде в лицо. Никакой он не ангел-хранитель. Просто бестелесный дух, прикованный к этому миру чувством сожаления одного идиота.

Только это могло объяснить его беспомощность. 

Его нисколько не удивило, когда Куон сорвался на четырех хулиганов, осмелившихся посягнуть на его возлюбленную. У него все еще была проблема с контролем гнева. Всё же побег никогда не мог стать решением, а маска не способна полностью покрыть проблемы. 

В этот момент Рик действительно испугался возможного повторения истории. Но, к счастью, Кьёко смогла тормознуть Куона. 

Один ее испуганный крик смог сделать больше всех его нравоучений и уговоров. И Рик не чувствовал себя проигравшим.

Через пару дней Рик стоял на кухне и с развлечением наблюдал за сменой степени искреннего ужаса на лице Кьёко. Кулинарными потуги Куона всегда были поистине страшной вещью.

— Омлет мауи? Серьезно? — вздохнул Рик, когда главная часть кулинарного шоу подошла к концу. — Ты все еще надеешься таким образом изгнать цыпленка из своей души? Оно хоть раз сработало?

Если бы Рик заранее знал, что когда-нибудь его друг будет мучить своим кулинарным «шедевром» милую девушку, он бы никогда не научил того этому психологическому приему преодоления проблем.

Сейчас смотреть на то, как Куон борется с этим монстром-омлетом, а заодно и с самим собой, было действительно больно.

— Мне всегда было интересно, какого черта твои предки не догадались нанять для тебя хорошего психиатра? — потер переносицу Рик. — Налицо уже первые признаки раздвоения личности, — он еще раз тяжело вздохнул и перевел взгляд на взволнованную девушку, пытающуюся хоть как-то облегчить страдания своего семпая. — Детка, ради бога, не подведи. Сейчас уже вся надежда только на тебя!

***

Разумеется, после этого дела лучше не стали.

Куона затягивал водоворот темных эмоций, и как бы он ни цеплялся за своё спасительное бревно, он все равно медленно шел ко дну.

В итоге Куон почти угробил партнера по съемкам, а заодно и самого себя. 

Конечно же, Рик считал, что этот Мурасаме был тем еще идиотом без чувства самосохранения, раз так упрямо дразнил метафорического быка красной тряпкой. Следовательно, напросился сам. Но этот случай хорошо продемонстрировал, что Куон за 6 лет так и не поумнел и все еще велся на провокации.

Апогеем же стал момент, когда, поддавшись гневу и ревности, Куон почти навредил своей возлюбленной.

Рик был в ужасе. Вот сейчас Куон действительно достиг самого дна и с энтузиазмом принялся копать себе яму.

К счастью, Кьёко не побоялась дать отпор. Рик с тихим восхищением смотрел, как хрупкая скромная девушка скинула с себя этого олуха, а потом сама его оседлала, удерживая на одном месте. Адреналин был действительно волшебной штукой.

— Ну, если ей и сейчас ничего не мешает на тебе лежать, ты чертов евнух, Куон, и действительно её недостоин, — нервно хохотнул Рик, когда к его другу вернулось самообладание.

Кто же знал, что красивый засос станет лучшей панацеей от идиотизма.

Рик надеялся, что Куон действительно сдержит слово и никогда больше не расстроит свою бедную девочку. Иначе Рик найдет способ, как достать его даже с того света.

***

Кажется, Рик никогда в жизни не был так счастлив, как в момент, когда Куон решил, наконец, отказаться от главного символа своей вины — остановленных часов.

— Прости, Рик, — на лице Куона было такое страдальческое выражение лица, что ему хотелось врезать, не раздумывая. — У меня есть к тебя одна-единственная просьба… Рик, я отнял у тебя твое с Тиной будущее… И я понимаю, что не имею права на подобные слова, но… все же, Рик, прошу, ни в коем случае не прощай меня…

— Разумеется, я тебя не прощу, — хмыкнул тот. — Ты мне столько времени мозг выносил. Идиот, будь уже счастлив!

Полноценная жизнь Куона только начиналась.


End file.
